Drabble 4000 years old virgin
by Hasegawa
Summary: I started to like Uk X China... Pairings: Uk X China. Warnings: Tea and Coffee.


Drabble

I dont know why, but I am starting to like UK X China, ehehehehe ... maybe that's due to Hong KOng...

* * *

"This is Earl Grey, our speciality. We cultivated it in India, and specially brew it with the porcelain pot you gave me as present before." England smiled while showing the expensive and fragile looking porcelain set on the table. China nodded as England shoved him a cup of hot, brewing tea.

"It is… rather strong, aru." China commented politely on the beverage. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the mix of bitterness, hot and silky feeling of the tea. "But it is delicious… aru."

England locked his eyes on the oriental beauty. China with closed eyes, enjoying the tea, was quite an eye candy. England came from the west, so he wouldn't really understand beauty of the East; yet the man, who has quite an ambiguous gender, amused him to no end.

The smaller man claimed he was older than anybody else; he claimed he was an immortal. He claimed he was more than 4000 thousand years old, millennium older than England himself. Yet his built was so small (even smaller than England, which was quite small in the western size—it was still a bad memory for England when he remembered how he was ridiculed as a child for his shortyness) and slender (yes, the man was soooooo *notice the oooo* slender and slim—he looked like a small girl). Was it a case of pygmies? Or maybe stunted growth? Or is all oriental is mini-sized?

China's hair was black, as black as the charcoal and his lips were pinkish and ripe. His skin was yellow—quite different from his—opposed to the white pale skin—and yet still intrigued England as the yellow colour suited so well with the golden eyes.

The man was proud and polite. He had accepted England's invitation to visit his country. And now they are alone in his room.

"So…" England was quite nervous and he needed to do something to cure the awkward silence. "… the weather is hot, eh, today?"

"Yes, it is aru." China nodded softly, lips still enjoying the tea in his cup.

"Eh… right." England smiled sheepishly, waiting for some other inspiration. "… So… How do you find my country, Wang Yao?"

"It is a very nice country, aru. You have very different culture compared to mine, Mr. Arthur Kirkland. I like it, aru. Especially the tea. I never know that you like this beverage too, aru."

"Well, we started drinking tea ever since we got India. Maybe it was an Asian culture we adapted into ours."

"Oh… it's very good to have exchange culture between us, aru." China smiled, so sweet—England forgot to breath—"I am happy you find this beverage nice, aru."

"Oh, and we actually have another one, which is called coffee—would you like to try?"

"… sure, aru." China nodded, amused. England immediately asked his men to brew a pot of coffee.

In 20 minutes, the beverage was readied in front of them. England took the initiative to serve China. China took the gesture as respect and he felt happy. Actually westerner wasn't as rude as the rumour talked.

He put the cup on his lips. The smell was different from his tea, and he knew it was quite hot, so he took caution in putting it into his mouth…

"ARU!" He was too surprised to control his own mouth. It was burning, but the worst part was the sudden bitterness on his mouth. It was weird kind of bitter, very strong and smelled even stronger than China's strongest tea. He felt like the whole aroma overwhelming his senses.

"Are you OK?" England rushed near, trying to get hold of the situation in panic. China was trying to spit the water out of his mouth but it was fairy rude to do that in front of his host. In the end he forced himself to gulp it down.

"I… I am sorry, aru. The taste was… too strong for my preference." China tried to smile, but the taste was still filling his mouth. "Is there a way to wash my mouth…"

China was silenced because England's lips were already on his. England licked and tasted all the coffee inside the oriental's mouth, kissing and entering deeper into the mouth. China was shocked; he was frozen for a good one second.

"hmmph..!" He tried to escape from the westerner's arms around him, but found that the bigger man actually have more strength than he did. In the end China waited passively until the British finished kissing him.

"…Why aru?" China asked in solemn, ready to angry depended on the answer.

England blushed before letting China's hands go. "It's … our way to clan the aftertaste of coffee. Do you feel uncomfortable…?"

"Actually yes, aru." China decided to calm himself down. "I never know that it was a custom in your country, aru. In my country, kissing is… forbidden, aru."

"What do you mean by forbidden?"

"It can only be done when two people had joined in marriage. Moreover, aru… they are not supposed to be from the same gender, aru…"

"… Have you ever been kissed?"

China blushed into deep red. England couldn't help but notice the lovely gesture.

"No aru."

"Ah. So I was… the first?" England smiled in self satisfaction.

_The Asian was a 4000 years old virgin. _

_

* * *

_

XD

I notice (or maybe I am not searching enough) that not many Uk X China is out in this website.

WHY...???? D'X


End file.
